Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package, and in particular, relates to a multi-chip package.
Description of the Related Art
Along with the trend towards lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller electronic devices, current semiconductor chip package structures tend to be high performance, multi-functional multi-chip package (MCP) structures. Multi-chip package (MCP) structures integrate a variety of semiconductor chips, such as logic chips, analog chips, control chips, memory chips, or micro-electro mechanical system (MEMS) chips, in a single package.
Improved multi-chip package technology is required.